The Group Of Dark Nights
by The-Ghost Wolf
Summary: They do not show mercy for the wounded. They do not show pity for the blind, the mute, the deaf, her. They hate her. No, she is not bullied, even if she was, she would not hear. Her life is not normal, that is why her name is Burden. She is just a Burden to her parents, a disappointment. In her limp, in her eyes, in her ears, or in her voice. She does not speak, hear, or see.
1. The Group Of Dark Nights

**The group of Dark Nights**

Ruler-

Dark- Black tom with amber eyes

Co- Ruler

Lion- Golden tom with green eyes

Healer-

Rain- Dark gray she-cat with orange eyes.

Fighters-

Torti- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Turtle- Calico she-cat with light green eyes

Polly- White she-cat with one blue eye and one dark green eye.

Swift- Fast tom with half white half light black pelt and amber eyes. Mate: **Swan**

Hunter-

Rash- Furless tom with blind eyes.

Tank- Strong tom with a scar from his head to tailtip and brown fur

Ginger- She-cat with ginger fur and yellow eyes. **Silver's ****sister**.

Silver- Silver she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.

Birthers-

Swan- Elegant white she-cat with light brown eyes Mate: **Swift**

**Oc's Accepted! I need two kits for Swan!**


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you for submitting your OC's NightmareTheFoxWitch and xMeaninglessWordsx! I will use one each! Also thank you FanficTO-A-T for finding my error, it's now fixed! Also, because making this fanfiction my best interest and to keep you all interested, I will be skipping the birthing of Swan's three kits. Note- I am no longer accepting kits for Swan. She has some already, but I still am accepting other OC's.**

As soon as Swan finished kitting she fell asleep, without a single glance at her three kits. After waking up to the scent of a freshly killed bird, she looked up to see her mate. He looked proudly at her and two kits, but as his gaze fell upon their third, sickly kit he let out a disgusted growl. Swan looked confused for a moment until she, also looked at the youngest, ugliest, and sickest kit. Swan swiped her sheathed paw at the kits ear, as if it would disappear. Her paw missed by a mouse-tail. She looked away, disappointed and bent down her head and ate the bird. She put her paw on a pretty white she-cat, who's eyes were already open.

"How about we name her Dream?" Swan suggested.

Swift nodded, purring. He nudged a cream colored tom with ruddy stripes, and on contact from nose to pelt, the tom opened bright amber eyes

"Lion?"

Swan thought for a moment, deciding their would be a better name for him, but before she could suggest another name, her mate shook his head no.

"How about Rally?"  
Swan purred and looked at her two _perfect_ kits.  
"They're perfect"

The healer padded in and purred.

"I heard their names, and_...her?"_

The healer was known for her kindness, but she seemed to have a grudge against the one day old kit. "She does not have a name"  
Swift looked away.

"Even though she is undeserving of a name, every cat must have a name"

Swan unsheathed her claws and murmurered

"Burden"  
Swift let out a growl  
"She sure is one"

**Ready for the main P.O.V For this story, It'll be very hard to do it for a limping, ugly, deaf, mute, and blind she-cat. Darn. I am mean to poor little Burden! In my heart she'll always be my little Baby! 3 She is the perfect kit in The Forest of Eternal Light, aka she can speak, she can hear, and she can see and she doesn't limp and is beautiful, but outside, she is an ugly, limping, deaf, mute, and blind...**_**burden**_

"Where am I?"  
"You're in the Forest Of Eternal Light, little one"  
A tortoiseshell wrapped her trail protectively around the kit.

"What is that?"

"It's where the dead cats of The Group Of Dark Nights go, although I am not from there, I was sent here to help you"

Although the little kit should be scared, thinking she was dead, she was more concerned about whatever the The Group Of Dark whatists was.

"What is that? The Group of Dark Nights?"  
"You live in the Group of Dark Nights, but you will never see them, never hear them, you won't be able to talk to them"

The tortoiseshell had a small tear, coming down from her eye.

"Why not? I can see you, I can hear you, I can talk to you!"  
"That's because you're sleeping. I am your guardian. I protect you"  
The kit looked down and though of a question.

"What is my name?"  
The tortoiseshell pressed her nose into the kit's fur.

"Your name does not matter. Your name to me is Baby"

"Why won't you tell me my name! It's my name! I deserve to know!"  
The tortoishell let out a sigh of frustation and respect.

"Do you really want to know?"  
The tortoishell whispered.

"Yes"  
The brave kit looked up respectfully.

"Burden. Your name is Burden"

"Burden? What does that mean?"  
"Burden means there unwanted, useless, no use in living if your a burden, some evil cats say.

"Who could be so mean to name a kit that?"

The kit, Burden, whined

"Your mother and father. They are evil cats, I am sad I birthed your mother"  
There was a moment of silence before the tortishell looked up.

"It's almost sunrise. You should wake up"  
The clearing full of red, purple, and yellow flowers started to fade, but the ki tmanaged to get out one more question before she disapeared.

"What's your name?"  
She called.

"My name...My name is Spottedleaf"

**:3 Sorry I had to**

**Also-**

**If you put in an Oc, fill out the following information**

**Pelt-**

**Name-**

**Eye color-**

**Dead or Alive-**

**Extra-**

**Gender-**

**Note- PLEASE. DO. NOT. MAKE. IT. A PARAGRAPH- Aka I will not accept this-**

**Lilly has a beautiful white she-cat with light green eyes.**

**I want it like this**

**Pelt- White**

**Name- Lilly**

**Eye color- Light green eyes**

**Dead Or Alive- Alive**

**Extra- Poor hunter and fighter. Very flirty. **

**Gender- She-cat**


	3. Chapter Two

** Thank you for submitting your OC's FanficTO-A-T! Here is updated allegiances, and yes, there is a chapter under this, so don't go skippin this chapter. Also, the 0's next to the characters names mean that they hate Burden. For now, I'll only do the characters we've met.**

Ruler-

Dark- Black tom with amber eyes

Co- Ruler

Lion- Golden tom with green eyes

Healer-

Rain- Dark gray she-cat with orange eyes. **0**

Fighters-

Torti- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Turtle- Calico she-cat with light green eyes

Polly- White she-cat with one blue eye and one dark green eye.

Swift- Fast tom with half white half light black pelt and amber eyes. Mate: **Swan ****0**

Hunters-

Rash- Furless tom with blind eyes.

Tank- Strong tom with a scar from his head to tailtip and brown fur

Ginger- She-cat with ginger fur and yellow eyes. **Silver's ****sister**.

Silver- Silver she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.

Birthers-

Swan- Elegant white she-cat with light brown eyes Mate: Swift **0**

(Kits-

Dream- Pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Rally- Cream colored tom with ruddy stripes and bright golden eyes

Burden- Very light cream colored she-cat with blind eyes. She has a paralyzed paw, she is blind, mute, and deaf.

{In the forest she has two dark blue eyes, she dosent limp, she can see, speak, and can hear}

The Forest Of Eternal Light-

Spottedleaf- {From the books}

Robin- Black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes. Good hunter. **Autumn's **sister.

Outside the Group-

Autumn- Golden-ginger tom who is very good at herbs, plans on joining the Group Of Dark Nights.**Robin's **brother.

Burden sat in the alley way, she felt all cat's disappointed gazes at her. She mustered up the courage to go up to a hunter and look him at straight in the eye, that was her way of getting food, because her mother refused to feed her. She knew that it was Rush, he was the only one whom showed pity among the entire group, but if the Group had found out, he'd be punished. The tom's pelt prickled with fake irritation, but he disapeared for a moment and returned with a scrawny fresh-kill. Spottedleaf had taught her all the smells of the prey, so she knew it was a mouse. She narrowed her gaze before picking up the mouse and padded away, the mouse swining from her mouth. She went into an isolated corner and dug into the prey, licking her lips. She got up and suddenly smelled the strong scent of forest, that was what Spottedleaf described it as.

She also smelled the defiance of the group, she guessed there was an invader who was going to join, Spottedleaf told her of this. She snorted and curled into a ball, her pelt let out on last heave before she drifted of to her favorite place, the Forest Of Eternal Light. She knew Spottedleaf would not be there this time, and someone else would be there.

"Hello, little one."  
Burden turned around and looked at a black she-cat who had brown paws.

"I'm guessing Spottedleaf had told you I would be here"  
Burden dipped her head

"What is your name?"  
Burden asked.

"My name is Robin."

Burden dipped her head.

"Robin. Are you from the Group Of Dark Nights?"  
"Yes. I am the sister of the new recruit."  
"Ah yes! What is his name?"  
"His name is Autumn"  
"What is Autumn?"  
"It's a season"  
"Oh, ok"  
"So.."  
Robin meowed awkwardly.

"So..."  
Her and Spottedleaf would usally talk about scents, and Spottedleaf tried to teach her how to hunt, but she would have to learn how to with a twisted paw.

"Alright.."

Burden sented the air, she instantly smelled a mouse.

She got into hunting position and snook up on the mouse.

When she was praticlly nose to tail with the mouse, she leapted and caught it under her two good front paws and bit it's neck.

"Do you want it?"  
Burden turns to Robin, she didn't want to ear the first fresh-kill she had ever caught, so she dropped it on Robin's paws, who's eyes filled with respect before eating the prey.

"_Time to leave, little one"  
_The voice echoed in her head.

"Bye!"  
She called, the place being covered in black mist. 


End file.
